I am coming home to you V 2
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: Same as the first one but a bit longer. With a little bit romance. Ron goes down for kim and love forms between to characters
1. Friendship or something more

**Chapter 1: Friendship or something more?**

AN: I don't own Kim Possible or the Backstreet Boys. So the drama has not happen or will happen in my series

Kim and Ron have been friends forever but Ron as they about to graduate from high school and Ron seems to have feelings for Kim but tries to ignore them. Then came Kim coming up the street

"Hi Ron," said Kim running up to him

"Hey KP, what's up?" said Ron with that goofy smile

"I love it when you smile, it makes me feel so good and like nothing is wrong," said Kim

"I just love seeing you Kim, and you will always forever be my best friend," said Ron

"Same here and I can't believe it. We're graduating together, you finally got some good grades 80 is your average," said Kim

"Me neither, I thought I would fail and have to go through Mr. Barkin's torture chamber again," laughed Ron

"Ron! It wasn't so bad. Remember being stuck to him, going back to camp Wannaweep, and doing cooking," said Kim

"Ok so not of all of Barkin's stuff was bad and at least I had you in most of my classes," said Ron

"That's the spirit," said Kim then Kim's new crush came.

"Thanks KP," said Ron

"No big Ron," said Kim

"Hey Kim," said Paul (Kim's new crush and if you want to know Josh moved to Canada)

"Oh…hi…P…P…Paul. How are you?" asked Kim very nervous

"Not bad, not bad, can I walk you to class?" said Paul

"Sure Paul," said Kim "You won't mind Ron?"

"Nope not at all, you just go on right ahead," said Ron with a little bit of jealousy in his voice but only Rufus found it

"Tell her, tell her," said Rufus

"Tell me what?" said Kim smiling and coming towards him

"Ummm… Way to go Rufus," said Ron

"Tell me what," said Kim closing in

"That to have fun with your boy and I'll see ya," said Ron running away and Kim didn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Ok Ron I'll see you later," waved Kim then Ron stop running.

"Man Rufus, why can't I tell her? When I ever see her now, I get butterflies in my stomach, why is that?" said Ron to his buddy

"You are in love growl," growled Rufus

"No, I might be sick maybe that's it yeah I'll just take some Tylenol, cause that stuff works really well," said Ron

"No its love," said Rufus

"I am sick," said Ron

"Love," said Rufus

"Illness," argued Ron

"Love," argued Rufus

"Illness," argued Ron

"No, love."

"Illness."

"Love."

"Ok, buddy if I buy you a Naco will you agree with me," asked Ron

"Ok if I get 2," said Rufus

"Deal," said Ron as he headed into class, saw Kim and Forone getting a little bit close and sat in his regular seat.

"Today class we are partying. So if anyone doesn't want to, leave," said Mr. Barkin as he put on the music and everyone danced until Forone and Kim got a little close.

"Ask her Ron," nudged Rufus.

"I told you that I'm not in love with her. I just don't want to see her dance with Forone. I want her to dance with me. Excuse me Mr. Barkin, I have to leave," said Ron

"You're excuse Stoppable," said Barkin as Ron ran out the door and Kim wondered why but stayed with Paul, while Monique followed him to a hall.

"What's up Ron?" asked Monique as she saw a tear crept onto his skin

"A… Nothing Monique, I just wanna get some fresh air, good old air," said Ron

"Oh I see you couldn't stand Paul dancing with Kim. Ron you're so jellin," said Monique

"Jellin? What's jellin?" asked Ron

"It means that you're jealous. You don't want to see your girl date him. You're in love Ron with your best friend Kim Possible," said Monique with a smile.

"Are not!" said Ron

"Are so!" said Monique

"Are not!" said Ron

"Are so infinity plus 1!" said Monique

"Oh you are good," said Ron smiling while wiggling his finger

"Yep and that's why I am your friend. So what are you going to do?" said Monique

"Nothing and you've to swear me that you won't tell anyone especially Kim that I've a crush on Kim," said Ron seriously

"Ok, I promise not to tell anyone about this," said Monique

"Thank you, I don't know what to do now, I've never felt like this before," said Ron

"I can only say one thing that might come in handy," said Monique

"What Monique? Can you please tell me? I really need to know?" asked Ron

"Do what your heart tells you," said Monique

"Ok and thanks Mon, I think I'll use your advice, you are a good best friend for me to talk to," said Ron as he went back to the class dance.

"Not a problem and Good luck," said Monique "She's sure going to be a lucky girl."

AN: If you don't know Paul Forone when you remove and add letters it is All For One but it is pronounced Foreign. Just wanted you to know


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2: The mission and saving his KP**

AN: I don't own the Backstreet Boys or their songs

"Hey Ron, what happened?" asked Kim

"Nothing, lets just dance," said Ron as he took Kim's hand and started to dance

DON"T WANNA LOSE YOU NOW by the Backstreet Boys

_I never thought that  
I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby_

"Ok Ron," said Kim as she got up and dance

"Kim, there is something I've been meaning to say," said Ron as he look into her eyes.

"Yeah Ron, I am listening. So you have my full attention," said Kim

"We've been friends for 15 years right?" said Ron

"15 great years and I wouldn't change it for all the lipstick/mascara in the world," said Kim

"I…How can I put it? What I mean to say is…" said Ron then he was interrupted

_Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down  
The moon and the sun  
To show how much I care_

"Beep…beep…beep…beep," went the kimmunicatior

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim as she turned on the Kimmunicator

"Drakken and Shego and they made a big flying ship," said Wade

"Get us a ride Wade," said Kim

"Already done, he'll be waiting right outside your school," said Wade

"Come on Ron. Its time to save the world again," said Kim

"Right behind you KP," said Ron and then thought, "Why can't I say it?"

_**Chorus:**  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again_

A couple of hours later…

"Ms. Possible we are here," said Pete

"Thank you Pete," said Kim

"No problem Kim, after all you did steer this plane from Hurricane Patrick," said Pete and they jumped off and landed on Drakken's ship which was a 100 feet in the air.

"Ah, Welcome to the SS destroy TP," said Drakken, then Shego knocked them out cold

"That is such a lame name for a ship," said Ron

"Brilliant Shego as always," said Drakken kissing Shego.

_I've got this feeling  
You're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing, of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer, baby_

**1 hour later…**

"Huh? What happened KP?" asked Ron weakly "Our stuff it is destroyed." As he saw their stuff from all the missions in a pile of broken pieces

"We are going to get out of here Ron," said Kim as they untie themselves left the room

"I know KP, I know we will. We will get out of this," said Ron but then Drakken hit Ron on the cheek.

"No, now my plan is…" said Drakken but Shego covered his mouth before he could say anything

"Remember what happened last time you talked about your plan they win," said Shego

"Right," said Drakken as he smiled his evil smile.

"Drakken and Shego you are so going down," said Kim as Kim and Ron started to kick Shego and Drakken's butts.

"Afraid not Princess," said Shego

"Well we love to stay and chat but I have a world to conquer. See ya Kimberly," said Drakken as press the self-destruct button and his team left in the pods and left Kim and Ron to fight over a pod.

"Ha ha!" said Shego

"Drat, they got away," said Kim

"Don't worry KP, we will get them next time," said Ron smiling

"I suppose you are right Ron," said Kim

"Uh oh! There is only one pod left," said Rufus

"He's right," said Ron "I get it, this is a trap-trap."

_Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away_

"Meanwhile on an escape pod, Drakken was talking to Shego on the radio

"I told you my plan was brilliant Shego, only one will live and if I'm right the person will be crushed. I hope its Kim. If she dies then it's easy to take care of the buffoon or if the buffoon dies then it would be easy to kill her," said Drakken driving the pod.

"Me too Drew I hope that Ron dies because she'll be so depressed that she wants to die and then I can take care of her easily," said Shego in another pod following Drakken

_**Chorus:**  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again_

Meanwhile back on the ship…

"Man does Drakken make these things any smaller. I mean look at it, it is so tiny," said Ron looking at the pod

"Ron get in. I know what I must do," said Kim sadly thinking that she was the one who is going to die then comes in the dramatic part of the music

_I never thought that  
I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you_

_Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again _

"I'm so sorry for this but I must do this Kimberly Ann," said Ron knocking Kim out

"Whhyy?" said Kim as she was knocked out and laid in Ron's hands.

"I love you KP and I'll always be with you, that's why," said Ron as a tear crept on his skin and gently put her in the pod and kissed Kim's lips.

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again_

"Oh mommy I love you too," dreamt Kim and Ron couldn't help but smirk at this

"Rufus go with Kim. I need you to watch over her for me," said Ron sternly and Rufus obeyed with a few tears, hugged Ron and then went into the pod

"Total destruction in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…" said a voice and then Kim woke up. Ron pushed a button and the pod began to move away from the ship and from Ron.

"No Ron no!" cried Kim as the pod began to leave

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again_

"I love you and I'm sorry for hiding it. I'll be with you always. Bye," said Ron as he blew her a kiss as a tear fell on his face and waved goodbye, (Kim didn't see this part) leapt into the garbage disposal, press the button to let go, dumped into the trees and broke in half.

"No! Ron! I love you too! Don't do it! Ron! No! Why! NOOOOOOOO!" cried Kim as she saw the ship blow up as Rufus flew her home and landed into her backyard


	3. Ron's heartbreaking Message

**Chapter 3: Ron's heartbreaking message**

_AN: I don't own the Backstreet Boys_

"Boom," went the ship and Rufus landed the pod right in Kim's backyard

"What was that?" jumped Mr. Possible as he and his family went into the backyard and saw Kim crying hard while exiting the pod with Rufus in her pant pocket who was also crying hard "Kim what's wrong? Did Ron do anything wrong to you? Cause if he did he would be placed on the next probe to the black hole." and Mr. Possible as he hugged Kim

"Dad, Mom and tweebs I've got terrible news and there is no need to do anything like that dad. Ron didn't do anything wrong. Ron's dead, he died saving my life," said Kim crying on her dad's shoulder as her mom started to cry in shock

"What! How terrible! At least you and Rufus made it out," said Mrs. Possible in tears.

"But then when he was about to die. He told me something really beautiful, something I had been waiting for and I didn't realized until now," cried Kim

"Told you what?" asked Tim crying

"He loved me and he'll always be within me. Now it's too late because he'll never know how much I love him now. I can't believe he is dead. He was my best friend," cried Kim

"We are…" cried Jim

"So sorry Kim. Thanks to him you are alive," cried Tim as they hugged Kim

"Bwaaaaa," cried Rufus in Kim's pocket

"Now I got to tell Wade the bad news. He has to know this, Ron was his best friend too," cried Kim as she went to her room, turn on the computer screen and called Wade.

"Hello, oh Kim what happened?" asked Wade seeing her eyes bright red from crying

"I have some really bad news Wade so be warn," said Kim starting to cry

"Take it slow Kim now what happened?" said Wade

"Wade, I hate to say this but we'll do no more missions with Ron. Why? He's dead and he finally told me that he loved me, and he'd kiss me but it was his last kiss. Now I know that I love him but he'll never know because he's gone. THIS SUCKS!" said Kim in tears as she touched her lips where Ron kissed her for the very first and last time.

"Oh my, your right he might be dead because I can't find him and the tracking is gone," cried Wade trying to find him

"I'm sorry for telling you this Wade. I saw with my own eyes that he'd died. I'm telling the truth. I wished that he didn't, but he did and there's nothing we can do," cried Kim.

"I'm sorry that you never knew how much he loves you until today. You were his world to him and he loved you with all of his heart and that's the truth. I know because **accidentally** read his journal," said Wade still trying to find him and having no luck "Man I still can't find him. I am so sorry Kim."

" That's…Wait you peeked at his journal as well," said Kim

"Yeah but once he found out that I took a peek at his Journal, he made me promise not to tell you because he wanted to tell you himself," said Wade

"He did tell me. But that was just before he sacrificed his life for Rufus and I. I love him so very much. He was actually much hotter than Josh Mankey. I want Ron to be by my side right now, to hold and comfort me and tell me that things are going to be ok. That his death is a horrible prank and that he is alive. Well I'm going to need some time to get over this Wade. So no more missions for a while, Ok? See ya at Ron's funeral," cried Kim as she pushed out the last two words in her sentence

"See ya later Kim and of course you are going to need some time off to get over his death. I'll just let GJ know that we are going offline for a while," said Wade as Kim turned off the screen and then thought, "Man, I just can't believe Ron is dead. I hope Ron is happy wherever he is now. Ron Stoppable is truly one of a kind friend to me and he will never be able to be replaced. I am so going to miss him."

"Ring, Ring," went Kim's phone

"Hello," said a crying Kim

"Hey girl, you don't sound like 'you can do anything'," said Monique "What's wrong?"

"Can you come over? I really need my girlfriend right now," asked Kim staring at a Ron photo at Halloween (Ron was a vampire and Kim was a princess)

"Sure, I'll be there as fast as a roadrunner can run," said Monique & she got to Kim's house in five minutes. "So what's up?"

"Come up to my room," said Kim bringing her up to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh my girl, you look like you have been crying girl," said Monique looking at Kim

"I have and the reason is that my best friend of 15 years is dead. He died today," cried Kim holding the Ron picture in her arms and then kissed Ron's picture

"I hope that person didn't commit suicide and is it Ron?" said Monique hugging her.

"No, he died saving my life and of course it's Ron. I realized Ron's my hero and how much I love him now. I never knew how much he means to me until now. I LOVE YOU RON! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY LIFE !" said Kim crying on Monique's shoulders

"Now that's the Ron I know," said Monique sadly punching the air. "So how did he die?"

"There was one pod but there was only room for 1, I said you go but he said no like he shouldn't have and he knocked me unconscious. Then the next thing I knew he pushed the button to launch. He said he'd loved me, and he's so sorry about doing this then it blew up. And that's the last time I'll saw him or ever will see him alive again," cried Kim

"I'm sorry girl. I know that he loved you. He told me that he loved you but couldn't find the words to say. You so need a hug girl," said Monique hugging Kim as she and Kim cried in each other arms.

"Oh Kim, Hey Monique," said Wade

"Hi Wade, did you hear the bad news?" said Monique

"What's is the sitch?" said Kim

"Yeah I did and there's nothing really. No bad guys up to trouble thank goodness, it is just that Ron left me a message just in case if he died. Do you want to pull it up Kim so that you may view it?" asked Wade in tears

"Yes please, I want to hear him," said Kim and Wade pulled out the message.

"_Hey Kim it's me. Of course it's me. _(Kim snickered) _I guess I'm dead now. Kim I have to say that you have been the best friend I could ever have,"_ said Ron _" You're the greatest girl I had ever known. I'm glad that I had met the famous Kim Possible. I wish that I were holding you in this time of need. But I can't because I am dead. I hope Monique or Felix is there to hold you. But I know wishes rarely come true. But one of them did. When I was 6 I wished that I could meet a friend that would stick with me to the very end and it happened. I met you and I'm thankful for that. I'm also thankful that you accepted me for the way I am. I know we went through some changes. But there's a secret and it is my second wish that you didn't know about I've totally fallen deep for you. I don't fall easy but with you it was .I wished that you were mine but I guess that will never happen because I'm gone. But don't you worry about me, I'm might not be there physically but I'll be in your heart always Kim and there I'll stay until you come and join me in the sky. I want to sing a song to you so I'll sing you a song by the BSB, which is your favourite band if I am not mistaken. It is called _**Never Gone**

**  
_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you _**

_**Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are **_

**Chorus:**

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone **_

_**I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone **_

_**Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be**_

**Chorus:**

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone **_

_**Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again **_

**Chorus:**

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way **_

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are**_

_Well that song is for you Kim. This song means even if I'm gone I'll always be in your heart. I wonder if there is a Bueno Nacho in heaven. Well I guess I have to wait and see. Kim I need you to do a favour for me. I need you to take care of Rufus for me because I know you'll take good care of Rufus. You are the best at taking care of my Rufus. Well I guess that is it Kim. I have said what I wanted you to hear. I guess this is goodbye. I hate goodbyes. Especially saying it to you. So I'll say a different saying. Oh and also don't you worry Kimberly, I'll always be watching you and that is a promise I'll always keep. I'll see ya later because I know we will meet again in the future. See you later KP, love your Ronald forever," _and Ron blew a kiss to Kim with that grin of his and winked

"Awe that's so sweet," said Monique sighing. "I wish I had a boyfriend like you and man that man had a voice. It's a cross between Brian Littrell of the Backstreet Boys and J.D Fortune from INXS. You need not to worry Ron. I'll watch over Kim really good because I know that you would want Kim to not do anything stupid. I know you want Kim to carry on & meet someone else. You are the greatest man in the entire world and I am glad I made friends with such an amazing man. Ron we'll always love you and we will miss you." Then Monique gave Kim a hug while tears fall down her cheeks

"Thanks Ron for your love. I'll take good care of Rufus. I'll meet you later love and I love you forever Ron my booyah knight in shining armor. Yeah you heard me on that cloud. I used your word Booyah and it's such a wonderful word. Ron you are the greatest friend I could ever have and I'm thankful that I had your friendship and your big heart. You're the champion of my heart. I love you and I'm really going to miss you Ron," said Kim

"Yeah thank you," cried Rufus on Kim's shoulder

"Knock, knock, knock," went Kim's door

"Come in the door is open," said Kim sadly

"We are so sorry Kim," said Jim

"Here, I think you need a hug and don't you worry. This is not a trick. We really want to give you a hug because we are glad that you are not dead and that's the truth," said Tim

"We are sorry, Ron shouldn't have left us that early especially you Kim," said the twins hugging their sister

"Thanks tweebs, did you know he loved me as well," said Kim

"Yes we saw, I know Ron didn't want to admit it but he really truly loves you," said Jim

"Did you two see it in his eyes?" asked Monique

"Yeah," said Tim

"Me too," said Monique

"Eyes tell how much a person loves you and Ron's eyes told us that he loved you a lot Kimmi-cub. He would do anything for you. You so don't deserve this pain Kimmi-cub and I know Ron didn't mean to leave us this early. He should have lived a lot longer with us," said Mr. Possible hugging his daughter

"You knew too," said Kim

"Yeah and if he was here right now I would let him date you because he deserves that much or more for saving your life so many times with no black hole," said Mr. Possible

"Why didn't he say anything?" cried Kim

"We're guessing he did want to ruin your friendship. He should have said something before but we know he didn't mean to hurt us," said Jim and Tim

"Oh," said Kim "I see. But now I know that I love him. But he'll never know because he's dead. OH RON! WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR ME."

"Sorry Kim but I have to go. Club Banana needs to be open. I talk to you later ok?" said Monique hugging Kim

"I'll walk you out Monique," said Kim getting out of her bed and everyone walked down stairs and Monique left the house and Kim closed the door.

"Poor Kim, she never knew how much she loved Ron until it was too late. I wish that this didn't have to happen. But I'm grateful to have my daughter alive and well but I know she will never be the same Kimmi-cub I used to know and love ever again. Only when Ron was here Kim was herself. Now that Ron's gone, she's only the shell of her former self. I'm going to miss the real Kim. This is going to be so hard on all of us. I miss you Ron and Kim really misses you Ron and she will never love someone else. I wish there was somewhat to bring you back to her and us but there isn't and we have to live with the action you did, saving Kim instead of yourself. Ron if your watching us from up above please watch over my Kim. She really needs you to guide her through life and also watch over us as well, make sure that we don't do anything stupid. Thanks Ron for everything you have done for us and I just can't wait for us to meet each other again when I die. I always did love you like a son to me. So here I go Ron. I love you son and I am so very proud of you," thought Mr. Possible as he watch his daughter blow up

"This sucks I thought Ron and Kim had a chance of being together but now that the chance is gone, things are going to be a lot tougher. Ron thanks for protecting her and I know we'll be together when we are gone. Ron, I know you didn't mean to leave Kimmi but you shouldn't have left so soon. I wish you two were together long before this happened, but now it will never happen. You were only thinking what's best for Kim. I'm sure going to miss you Ron and it's going to be a tough week for all of us. I wish that this didn't happen to Kim but it did. Thank you so much Ron for saving Kim. We've always considered you as a third son to James and me. You're one great person you know that Ron? Whether at school or out saving the world you always made me proud. You are the greatest hero that ever lived. Please watch over Kim and I'll make sure that she'll not do anything stupid because you deserve that much. Thanks again Ron. You're truly that the best thing that ever happened to our family ever since Kim was born. May you rest in the peace you so rightfully deserve," thought Mrs. Possible as she followed Kim up the stairs

"Can I have some privacy in my room please mom?" asked Kim as she walked to her bedroom slowly and then closed the door and went straight to her bed and cried again

"Ok, we'll call you when supper's ready," said Mrs. Possible as she, Mr. Possible and the tweebs entered the kitchen

"Thanks. Ron if you can hear me on that white cloud, thank you so much for your love and friendship. I just can't wait until we meet again and see your smile again and I hope it will be you that will carry me through the gate. Please watch over our families and me. Just one thing I want you to know and that is I love you. Always have and always will. You're the greatest guy I've ever known and no one, not even Josh could ever take your place. You're the greatest friend and I wished that we could become something more. I know that you didn't mean to die, you were just trying to save my life and you did. This is my fault Ron, if I was a little bit quicker of telling you my feelings maybe things would be different. Maybe if I was quicker you would still be here with me. Well thank you Ron for everything you have done for my family and me. I love you forever Ron, the greatest friend I could ever had. You will be missed," said Kim as she cried as she hugged her stuff Pandaroo that Ron got her for her 12th birthday and then she kissed the top of it.

Meanwhile in the tweebs room…

"Our sister is never going to be the same. I wish there was a way to bring Ron back to her, Jim," said Tim

"I know how you feel," said Jim

"Thank you Ron," said Rufus

"Rufus, I am just curious, what was Ron's last words?" asked Tim

"He said I love you and always be with you," said Rufus

"He was always so caring about our sister. She meant so much to him and now that he's dead she realizes how much he means to her as well as us. Ron's half of Kim and Kim's half of Ron. One can't live without the other and now that Ron's dead, Kim has no life in her. But we know that Ron wants Kim to keep on living even though he's dead. And so we will because Ron would not want his death to be in vain. He would want Kim to keep fighting the bad guys in her life," said Jim

"Don't you forget Jim, after what he did for our sister. We realized how much he means to us. I wish he could have married my sister and became another brother of our family. He would have been the coolest brother we ever had. Thanks Ron for saving our sister. I don't know what to do if Kim was gone and I promise to watch over Kim for you. We are all going to miss you Ron and we really hope to see you again," cried Tim

"Me too," said Jim

"Ron if you can hear us on that white naco-shaped cloud in the sky. Thank you for saving our sister. I know you didn't want to die but it happened and now we have to deal with it. I love you Ron and I always will as a brother. It's too bad you are not here. We really miss you but I know you are not in any pain where you're right now. I know you're happy where you are now. I know that you are watching us from where you are now. You always had our sister's back. Just one thing Ron I'm going to ask for you. Please watch over us because I know your guiding and laughing spirit will always be with our sister and us. You are the ultimate best friend a guy like me or my brother or Rufus or Kim could ever have and thanks for everything you have done for us. We are so going to miss you and we also love you very much," said Tim

"I miss Ron," cried Rufus

"So do I but what are you going to do? Ron gave his life so that Kim may live. He's truly a great hero and will be missed. He didn't even know how much he's going to be missed. I know that he'll be watching us from that cloud that he's on but still he should be here with us," said Jim

"I agree," said Rufus

"I wish that Ron was still alive and was here with us. You don't know how much you care for someone until they are gone. Ron's truly the champion of champions and we will miss him," said Tim

"I agree brother," said Jim

"Me too," said Rufus

"Goodbye Ron, the bravest man I ever met," said Tim

"You are the greatest Ron. Thank you for everything. You were almost like our brother and we will miss you very much. We love you all so much Ron," said Jim

"Goodbye Ron," said Rufus

_AN: Sad ending for now but don't worry KP fans this is not a tragedy. _


	4. Kim Blows Up

**Chapter 4: Kim blows up**

**4 days has past in Middleton since Ron gave up his life for Kim and Wade still has not found Ron's body…**

"I'm sorry Kim, his body might have burned up while under all the fire cause his chip is has malfunction. I worked on this all night but I still can't find Ron. I'm sorry but I did found some of his fingerprints on a couple of gadgets but they are 4 days old and that's all I could find on Ron," said Wade shaking his head

"I can't believe it in 2 weeks I'm going to graduate without my love and best friend Ron, I love him so much now. He's the best guy I have ever known, he's even better than Josh Mankey. He only cared of his grades. He didn't like to date much. Ron was the best thing that ever happened to me and now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. But I know that Ron would like me to keep on living and I'll try to keep on going. I'll do it for my Ron. I love you so much Ron," cried Kim.

"I know that you don't want to be interrupted in your mood right now, but have you told Ron's parents yet?" asked Wade.

"Oh, I better go down to his house and tell them. They have to know about it. Thanks Wade, you are truly a great friend," said Kim as she went down

"No problem Kim and when you speak to them, say the bad news gently," said Wade

"Ok Wade," said Kim shutting off the kimmunicator

"Where are you going dear?" said Mrs. Possible

"I'm going over to the Stoppable's to tell them what happened. They should know what happened to their son," said Kim and then the doorbell rang. "I got it." Then she opened the door and saw Ron's parents

"Oh hi Kim, we are just wondering if Ron was here," said Mrs. Stoppable

"Ron didn't come home 4 days ago when you went on that mission," said Mr. Stoppable

"Come in, I was just going to tell you that Ron my love that I love so very much and my very best friend's dead. I'm sorry that you lost your son. I realize that I love him but it's too late," said Kim sadly as she took them to the living room to sit down.

"That can't be so, tell me my Ronnie didn't die. I knew he shouldn't have gone on these missions with you, but all he did was argue with me that I was wrong and that Kim really needs him, I hate you Kimberly Ann Possible for what you did to my son. You cost him his life," cried Mrs. Stoppable heartbroken

"I know that it is my fault and I tried to save you boy but he argued with me and he did the sleeper hold on me and I couldn't do anything to stop what he did," cried Kim as she looked into Mrs. Stoppable's eyes and saw the same pain that she was going through.

"Now, now Mrs. Stoppable you shouldn't be blaming Kim for what happened to Ron. He was part of our family too you know. If anyone is to blame it is Drew and Shego, they are the one that created that blasted ship that killed your son," said Mrs. Possible as she hugged Mrs. Stoppable and then Mrs. Stoppable looked at Kim and saw the same pain in Kim's eyes that she was going through and then Mrs. Stoppable felt bad for blaming her son's death on Kim

"Did you loved my son Kim?" asked Mrs. Stoppable

"With all my heart Mrs. Stoppable but I learned it a little too late," cried Kim

"It is better late than never Kim and I am so sorry for blaming you Kim. I shouldn't have done that," said Mrs. Stoppable

"That's ok Mrs. Stoppable. You were not the one who lost your son, it was I who did," cried Kim

"But still I shouldn't have been so rough about it. It isn't your fault that he's gone. It is Drakken's. I hate him so much," cried Mrs. Stoppable

"If I could speak for a moment, you should be very proud. If he didn't give his life to Kim, she would be dead. If he was still alive, I would let him date Kim with no black hole because I seen him and he would do anything for her. He's a man that deserves to date Kim. He was so in love with our daughter that he gave up his life for us. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable for raising such an amazing man. He reminds me of a younger me and how much I love Kim's mom. I know it's shallow but I wish he didn't do that and break her heart. Kim loves Ron now. I've never seen my daughter so depressed. Now a part of our life is gone and it will never be the same again. Ron was ripped from our lives and will be deeply missed. We haven't discovered time-traveling yet, there's so nothing we can do, if we did I would go and save the both of them from this terrible fate. Ron we will miss you," cried Mr. Possible

"Your welcome and you know he did always loved you," said Mr. Stoppable sobbing

"Yeah I know," said Kim sadly "but I learned it a little too late."

"It is better late than never Kim. You will see him again," said Mr. Possible hugging his daughter

"But you don't know the pain I'm going through dad. I feel that I am never going to love again. I finally figure out that I really love Ron and we were soul mates. But now that he is gone. I am never going to feel like I am loved ever again. Ron was the greatest and now that he's dead I don't know how to feel," cried Kim while holding her forehead

"But we love you Kimmi," said Mrs. Possible

"SOULMATES!!!" said a shocked Mr. Possible while spitting out some water

"Yeah, Kim we love you," said Tim

"But it isn't the same, Ron loved me and I now love him which I forever will. We were supposed to be together forever. Now it is too late and he will be missed and I just want my Ron back. He is the only one my heart beats for except my family of course. I WANT MY RON BACK!" cried Kim as she broke down in tears

"My baby girl, this shouldn't have happened to you. You should have been together for a long time. I am sorry," said Mr. Possible as he tried to hug Kim but she pulled away.

"You should be sorry," whispered Kim

"WHAT!" said the Possible's and the Stoppable's

"He never wanted me to date Ron or any other boy. He wanted me to stay as his baby girl. He didn't want me to grow up," said Kim sobbing

"Baby girl, I was just trying to protect you from getting hurt or even worse. I guessed I blew that, and now you are suffering badly," said Mr. Possible

"Well, I think you were being overprotected and you sure blew it. I hate you so much right now. I need Ron," cried Kim as she stood up and ran to her room

"I got to go and apologize to my baby girl," said Mr. Possible

"Not now James, she is clearly upset and she needs some time to herself," said Mrs. Possible stopping James from going to see his baby girl

"But Andrea…" said James

"Not now," said Andrea firmly

"Man, I never saw our sister act like this," said Tim

"I completely agree Tim. Even when she was mad with us she never screamed so much. Dad and Mom are going to have a tough time calming Kim down," said Jim

"We are so sorry that our daughter has to go through this. Maybe if they didn't meet in kindergarten, you would still have your son," said Mrs. Possible

"Nonsense, if those two didn't met. Ron wouldn't be the man we always hoped he would be and we are so thankful for Kim that she helped him turn into a man that we can be proud of," said Mr. Stoppable smiling

"But still we do feel a little guilty about losing your son," said Mr. Possible

"Don't be. Ron did what he always does best. Protect your daughter from danger and he does it every time they had a mission. I just wish that Kim and Ron would have been together long before this," said Mrs. Stoppable.

"That is so true. James and I trust no one but Ron to protect our daughter," said Mrs. Possible and then Kim came down

"Kimmi are you ok?" said Mr. Possible

"I will be eventually, but right now thanks Ron for everything you done for us. You're the greatest friend I'll ever have and I love you. I am sure going to miss your spirit. You were so full of life. I love you forever Ron," said Kim as she looked out the window and stared out the window and then she smiled thinking that Ron was happy

"That's good and I am very sorry Kimmi-cub for being so over protected. But you should know that I was only doing my job," said Mr. Possible

"I know and I forgive you. Ron would have wanted me to," said Kim smiling "but it is going to be a long time till I am myself again." Everyone nodded.

"I know Kimmi, this is going to be hard on all of us. He was part of our family as well. We loved him as well," said Mrs. Possible

"I love you Ron and I always will. I am so going to miss you and I'll be waiting until it is my time to be with you. Be happy where ever you are Ron," thought Kim


	5. The Return of The Stoppable

**Chapter 5: The Return of the Stoppable**

**Meanwhile a day later in a forest of palm trees… **

"Oh, what happened?" said a voice trying to figure out what is this place. "I know, now I got to make something to bring me back to her. I think my leg is broken and I can't see through my left eye. OWWWWWWWWWWW! Yeah it's broken. This is a problem for me to get back to her. Now what would she do. I know what to do. I should have thought about this sooner. I'm an idiot," Trying to stand up but couldn't. Making something to get him out of the forest and he was burnt in the face and legs but his hair was still in tack but was covered in blood so his hair was a lot darker. That person found a mirror and he saw that he looked awful & then he said, "It could be worst, I could have died." The person who was looking in the mirror was Ron with a deep cut eye with something shiny in his cut. "So that's why I can't see. I better not take it out. It may hurt."

In the forest Ron (Hey Ron made it out) found a chair that was with wheels, his helmet, some wooden planks and vines (to wrap around his broken leg), some leaves and vines for his eye, Kim's booster rockets, and a propeller. So he set it all up and prepared himself for the ride of his life (by the way he dropped in Africa). He made it look like a chopper.

"Ok Ron, the woman of you love thinks that you're dead so lets get back to her. Oh I know someone who lives near by if I am not mistaken as usual. Genevieve Groves a nature lover," said Ron as he blasted off towards her habitat.

**Meanwhile 3 days later in the jungle…**

"Finally there she is oh Ms. Groves," said Ron landing as Genevieve looked around and saw him

"Ron! Is it you? What happened?" said Ms. Groves coming over to the hurt Ron

"Well it goes like this:

-Flashback in Ron's eyes-

We were battling bad guys when we were knocked out cold but not before hearing this

"Ah, Kim Possible, Welcome to the SS destroy Kim and buffoon," said Drakken

Then when I woke up

"Huh? What happened KP?" I asked weakly "Our stuff it's destroyed." As I saw our stuff in a pile of broken pieces even the kimmunicatior was destroyed

"We are going to get out of here Ron," said Kim as they got out of the room

"Ok Kim," I said as they started to kick Shego and Drakken's butts. But then Drakken press the self-destruct button and his team left in the pods and left Kim and I to fight over a pod that can holds only one person.

"Man does Drakken make these things any smaller," I said looking at the pod

"Ron get in," said Kim sadly

"I am truly sorry for this but I have to do this," I said knocking Kim out

"Whhyy?" said Kim as she was knocked out and lay in my hands.

"Because I love you Kim and I'll always be with you," I said kissing Kim and put her in the pod and kissed her forehead.

"Oh mommy I love you too," dreamt Kim

"Rufus I order you to go with Kim," I said sternly and Rufus obeyed

"Total destruction in 30 seconds," said the voice then Kim woke up as I pushed the button for the pod.

"No Ron no!" cried Kim as the pod began to leave

"I love you and I'm sorry for hiding it all these years. Bye," I mouthed as I blew her a kiss and waved and then leapt into the disposal and broke my right leg and got some cuts and pressed the button to let go and it dumped into the palm trees and it broke in half and the next thing I know I saw the sun. I'd made a splint with wood and some sheets for my leg, and an eye patch made of leaves and a vine" said Ron

-End flashback-

"Wow that's very courageous of you. I love to have a guy like you," said Ms. Groves.

"We are just friends so will you'll help me?" asked Ron tiredly

"Of course, you are going to need help," said as she went out back and got her truck

"Wow that is a pretty fine truck, mind if I sleep on the way there?" said Ron tiredly

"Of course, I'll get you to the emergency helicopter," said Ms. Groves as she helped Ron into the truck and then he began to sleep

"Oh good," said Ron and he had started to snore

"Rest, you have a long way to go and don't worry we'll drive quickly," said Ms. Groves

**Meanwhile back in Middleton… **

"Rufus I miss him. I miss his looks, the way he talks, the way he walks, and even the way he eats. I realized that he's the boy no the man for me and I don't deserve Valedictorian. He does, because he's the greatest person who ever lived but he's dead and I want him back but I know that he's dead and I'll never see him alive again," sobbed Kim "I know Ron is dead but I would do or give anything to see Ron again. If he would walk through that door I would kiss his whole face. But that will never happen. We will never see his sparkling eyes, gorgeous smile or his hot body again. Rufus this totally sucks. Now that he's dead he'll never know that I love him. I miss him Rufus, I miss him so very much."

"Uh huh bye buddy Ron. I miss him," said Rufus sadly

**Back to Ron… **

"Won't they be surprised to see me alive," smiled Ron as he went into the emergency helicopter and they splinted his leg and then start to head to Middleton general hospital.

"Goodbye Ron, I hope we meet again soon and you're better," said Ms. Groves as Ron got into the helicopter and was strapped in.

"Goodbye and Thanks Ms. Groves," yelled Ron as the helicopter took off

2 hours later they arrived at the hospital and went straight into surgery for his eye. 2 hours later he came out of surgery and guess who he saw at the hospital, Mr. Possible. He was visiting his wife and was thinking how much he was missing Ronald but then he saw someone waving at him but couldn't see who it was so he went near and saw the person that he had missed. It was Ronald. Alive and well

"Hey Mr. P," said Ron waving and giving that goofy grin of his before he got a cast put on his leg and before he got bandages on his whole body. He already had surgery on his eye to fix his eye and had an eye patch over it

"Ronald! Ronald is it really you! Your alive! Are you real?" said Mr. Possible coming to hugged him

"Yeah it's really me ouch, my leg broken though from the mission and the doctor say I might not be able to see through my left eye again. Mr. P can you please don't tell anyone else that I'm here, I want to surprise them at graduation," said Ron smiling

"Sorry Ron I'll think Kim is going to enjoy this surprise, ok," said Mr. Possible

"Thanks Mr. P, See ya at Graduation," said Ron as he got his cast on

"No big. See ya and Ron it is great see you alive and well," said Mr. Possible smiling

"It is great to see ya as well Mr. P. I had miss all of you," said Ron

"We also missed you Ronald especially Kim. She has been crying long and hard after you saved her life. She actually got mad at us since you decided to save her life. But I don't blame her since the huge amount of grief you put on her," said Mr. P

"Well I have a cast to be put on, so I see you later," said Ron as they moved him to his room so that they could put his cast on in privacy

"Ok Ronald," said Mr. P as he left then thought "would it be ok if I tell someone? I am going to tell my wife. She would find out anyways."

"And now back to relaxing," said Ron

Meanwhile Mr. Possible was going to tell his wife something

"James what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Possible

"I just came here to bring you some lunch," said Mr. Possible "And to tell you that you have a familiar patient who is a friend who is sitting in room 106. You should visit him."

"Alright I'll go and visit that patient," said Mrs. Possible "Lois, I'm taking my break now."

"You are finally taking a break now, good for you, you have an hour and be back here at 2 pm ok," said Lois smiling

"Ok James take me there, and who is this person that I' know? Will you tell me? " said Mrs. Possible questioning James

"You will see as soon as we get there. I am not giving you anymore hints until we are there," said Mr. Possible

**A couple minutes later…**

"Are you ready honey? The person is right through that door," said Mr. Possible

"Yeah, yeah," said Mrs. Possible as she opened the door and she saw the person

"Oh hi Mrs. P, How are you doing?" asked Ron smiling

"RON! YOU ARE ALIVE!" cried Mrs. Possible hugging Ron gently

"I am alive and well. Did you find out by Mr. P by the way?" asked Ron

"Technically she found out that it was on her own. I only said that it was someone special in room 106. I didn't say who it was," said Mr. Possible sheepishly

"Mr. P!" said Ron laughing, "Oh well, she would know sooner or later."

"Ok Ron we promise not to tell anyone else," said Mr. Possible "Cause he wants to surprise Kim." Mrs. Possible agreed to this

"Ok Ron, we will keep this a secret as long as you explain how you got back to us and nice eye patch," said Mrs. Possible

"I'll explain this once I'm back with KP and I might not be able to see with my left eye ever again and thanks," said Ron

"Ok and at least we have you back Ron and your famous laugh. We surely missed your laugh," said Mr and Mrs. Possible

"Thanks and you are right as usual Mr and Mrs. P. It may not be the full me but it is me," said Ron as he played with the remote that controls the bed "Bed goes up, bed goes down. Man this is fun."

_An: I had to add that last part about the bed because I thought that would be a thing that Ron would do._


	6. Chatting

**Chapter 6: Chatting **

Ron was laying in the hospital relaxing and talking to Mr. P when all of a sudden a male black 14 year old came in and said "RON! YOU ARE ALIVE!"

"Wade is that you?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron it is me," said Wade hugging him but Wade accidentally hit Ron's leg

"Ouch my leg. Oh Wade can I ask you a favour?" asked Ron

"Sure Ron I am sorry, what is it?" said Wade.

"No big. Can you make me a battery-powered wheelchair with gadgets?" said Ron "Cause I still want to be fighting beside Kim while I am injured."

"Sure Ron. I will be happy to do that for you," said Wade

"Oh and also I want to surprise Kim and Rufus. I know our graduation is next week so you won't tell them that I am here," said Ron

"Ok Ron I promise I won't tell anyone," said Wade. "Except your parents and nice eye patch. I'll make you a better eye patch that will help you see, I hope."

"What and thanks," said Ron

"Oh honey, I just knew that you would survive that explosion, but why don't you want us to tell Kim that you are alive and what is with that eye patch?" asked his mom

"He wants to surprise Kim on graduation. I think it is a great idea. The eye patch is for his eye. From what I was told a little blade was caught in it and made him a blind in his left eye," said Mr. Possible

"Thanks Mr. P and don't worry, its probably temporary Mom and Dad," said Ron smiling

"Not a problem," said Mr. Possible

"I am so glad that I am alive," said Ron

"Ron I'll get to work on it," said Wade as he went home and worked on Ron's wheelchair

"Thank you Wade," said Ron.

"I am glad that you are ok as well Ronald," said his dad

"I thought I'd never see my family again, but it's going to take more then a lair blowing up to stop cause I'm unstoppable," said Ron smiling

"Same here," said Mrs. Stoppable

Four days later…

"I most certainly miss Kim mom and dad, I think this is the real deal," said Ron

"What do you mean son?" asked Mr. Stoppable

"I think I know what you mean. You never felt like this, your heart flutters when ever you are near her or you hear her name," said Mrs. Stoppable

"That's it, you hit the nail on the head," said Ron

"So Ron how are you doing?" asked Mr. Possible

"Fine, except I miss your daughter so much. I love her more than you, dad or mom will ever know. Your daughter has my heart," said Ron

"Yeah I know that and do you want to see her now?" said Mr. Possible

"As much as I want to, I want to keep this a surprise, I want to see her face when she sees that I haven't died yet," said Ron getting excited then he jumped up a little bit and then hurt his leg "OW!"

"Rest son, you don't want to strain yourself before you see Kim again," said Mr. Stoppable pushing him to lie back down on his bed

"Ok dad, and Mr. Possible does Kim miss me? Have she forgotten about me?" said Ron

"Kim misses you so badly, she tried to date her boyfriend but she was too sad. Anything that they did on their dates reminded her of you. She never forgets the man who saved her life. She truly misses you. Why Ron?" said Mr. Possible

"I just wanted to know. Wait did you call me a man?" said Ron with his eyes going wide

"Yes I did and I think you're **THE** man that deserves to date my daughter," said Mr. Possible

"BOOYHA! Did I just hear you giving me permission to date your daughter?" asked Ron

"Yes I did," said Mr. Possible

"BOOYHA! Does that include Black hole?" shouted Ron while raising a fist in the air

"Settle down and we'll see," said Mr. Possible smiling

A day later…

"Hey Ron, I got your present with me. It took some time but I did it with a little bit of info," said Wade dragging it in

"Oh it is pretty big," said Ron's mom as Ron opened it

"Yes, thank you Wade, it is just what I wanted," said Ron as he awed the black wheelchair.

"No big. It can fly, become invisible, hit, travel really fast, has a shield by pressing 246, change into a motorcycle/car and could shield others. I had help with Felix's mom," said Wade showing him how to use it. Ron nodded as he listens.

"Ok Mr. Stoppable time to check you out and see if you're ready to go home," said the doctor as he checked him out & he said he could go home now.

"Thanks Doc," said Ron getting into the wheelchair that Wade made as they headed to home. "Mom, dad, can I please check on Kim? I am really missing her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I do very miss her so"

"Ok but if you want to surprise Kim later, stay hidden," said Ron's dad helping Ron exiting the van and into his wheelchair

"Don't worry, I'll stay hidden. I think I'll check Bueno Nacho," said Ron as he went over & saw Kim and Monique talking so he turned invisible and went in.

"Stupid breeze," said Ned closing the door and Ron went in and went to the table where Kim, Monique, Felix, Tara, and as a surprise Bonnie were sitting.

"I can't believe that he has been gone for a week and our grad is just in 2 days. I wish he was here to get his diploma and see us getting ours," cried Kim

"At least he is going to be there in spirit," said Tara

"But that is not the same thing as being there with us," said Kim crying

"Yeah, and I had such a crush on him but I hated to admit it, Kimmi," said Bonnie.

"What! Bonnie had a crush on me. That is a shocker," thought Ron.

"Yeah and he said he loved me 12 days ago. I miss him so much," said Kim

"At least Bonnie and Kim has stopped bickering at each other," thought Ron

"We'll always remember him for the things he did. Ex. How to be a hero. He was the coolest boy, no man I know and I'm proud to be his friend," said Monique smiling through her tears

"Yeah but I'm sure going to miss him. His lips, his voice, his looks, his rapping, and everything that makes Ron, Ron," said Kim "I'm going to get a naco just for him. A Grande sized Naco, which is what he always gets when he is a Bueno Nacho. I know that it is greasy but Ron deserves a tribute like this," And she went and ate a naco in honor of Ron and then Tara followed

"Not anymore Kim. You won't be sad anymore Kim. You're going to be surprised and happy in a couple of days," whispered Ron as he left the building.

"You know these are pretty good, Ron was a good cook and a creator of good food," said Tara savoring the Naco

"Stupid door why won't you stay shut," said Ned as Ron left

"Don't worry girls the Ron-shine is back in town and is ready to shine on you girls again," said Ron

_AN: So Ronald's back I wonder what he has in store for them_


	7. Project Ronshine

**Chapter 7: Project Ronshine**

**A week later…**

"Man I can't believe it, we graduate now, but I know someone should be here and his name is Ron Stoppable and he is the very best friend I could ever have. I love you Ron and I miss you," said Kim as she waited for her named out.

"Yes but don't worry he'll be watching you and your family from up above and he always promises to have your back," said Monique

"I loved him a lot now. He was so amazing when he fights a villain. You don't know how much you love some one till they're gone," said Kim not knowing that Ron took his seat

"I can't believe he is gone, my battling buddy is gone. I miss beating his butt," said Felix

"Abbot, Avery

Black, Tim

Church, Bobby

Dunes, Johnny

Earl, Felix ("Yeah you go Felix," said Monique)

Flagg, Brick

Groves, John

Harrison, Monique ("You go girl," yelled Kim.)

Ice, Vanilla (It is a girl not a guy)

Jackson, James

Kurt, Kathy

Long, Maria

Mantle, James

Orange, George

Possible, Kimberly ("Man did I miss her & she's beautiful than ever now," thought Ron)

Rockwell, Bonnie

Stoppable, Ronald," shouted the principal

"I am afraid that he had died on an mission," said Kim sadly with tears coming out of her eyes

"Hey who miss me? I'm back. I'm alive and kicking. The Ron-shine is back in town and is better and stronger than ever. I missed you KP so very much," said Ron as he wheeled himself on a sleek black battery-powered wheelchair upon the stage and everyone cheered to see him alive and well except he was covered in bandages and an eye patch

"Ron! You're alive! You are actually alive and I am not dreaming this! " said Kim crying while getting up and kissed him all over his face

"Yes Kim I'm alive, Ron Stoppable does not go down easy ya know. I've gotten banged up but I'm ok. I'll explain later. So go back to your seat and let me get seated," said Ron in the wheelchair as he grabbed his diploma and he went back to his seat

"YES! I KNEW HE WOULDN'T LET US DOWN. HE'S ALIVE!" shouted Monique smiling "MY FRIEND IS ALIVE!"

"MY BEST FRIEND THAT I BATTLE AT VIDEO GAMES IS BACK. I KNEW HE DIDN'T DIE IN THAT MISSION. WAY TO GO RONALD UNSTOPPABLE!" shouted Felix

"Thanks for the applause you guys," said Ron blushing as he return to his seat with Kim by his side

"Ted, James

No U's

Vanilla, Creame

Walker, Kasha

Yellow, Frank

And Zillah, George," shouted the principal

"Your Valedictorian is Kim Possible. Let's give her a mad dog cheer," said Mr. Barkin

"I thought I lost you Ron," said Kim crying

"Kim, look at me. I gotta tell you something very important. You can never lose me, I'll always be a part of you even if I die," said Ron grabbing Kim's chin with his right hand gently and then everyone else went awe.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet," said Kim kissing his cheek again thinking, "Wow! His cheeks are really soft. Why couldn't I see that he's a great boy who can be my boyfriend? Why was I so blinded? I want to be Ron's girl. Ron is super close to perfect and that eye patch makes him look so sexy."

"I'd missed you. I was thinking how you look now and you've changed. You look to me more beautiful than ever now. You are the greatest girl I have ever known and no person can take the same words and say them without be totally sincere," said Ron looking into her eyes with his only good eye (Ron didn't realized that Kim loves him)

"Awe, I think someone deserves a kiss," said Kim sitting on his lap and kissed his lips

"Stoppable explain yourself," said Mr. Barkin and then they split

"Ok here's the short version. I saved Kim's life and I had risked my life by staying on the self-destruct ship and put Kim into the last good tube but I broke my leg getting to the garbage WHICH STANK!" said Ron

"How did you stay alive?" said Mr. Barkin

"I'd made a helicopter out of a chair, some of our broken but still useable toys, I am a lot smarter than Drakken. Drakken is the worse villain that ever became a villian," said Ron.

"You got that right. What do you mean toys?" asked Wade

"Our gadgets, not all of the parts got destroyed that's what I mean," said Ron

"Oh now I got it and that's what the bloody fingerprints were," said Wade

"Now back to the story, I also found a fan that could lift me up. I put it all together and made a kind of helicopter and that's how I got home," said Ron smiling.

"Wow Ron, I never thought you had it in you. But you're a true hero," said Mr. Barkin

"What do you mean Mr. B?" asked Ron

"What I mean is that you were willing to die for the one you love," said Mr. Barkin

"Well that's the best comment from you," said Ron as everyone gathers around him.

"Why thank you Stoppable, and can I sign your cast?" said Barkin

"No problem, Mr. Barkin and yes you can," said Ron

"Ron can we sign it too?" asked Tara

"Sure everyone can sign my cast," said Ron as everyone got in line to sign his cast but Kim was first and wrote Ron Stoppable's the greatest in a big heart and Ron read her writing and smiled

"Ron, You're great even though you're a loser," said Bonnie writing something on his leg

"Wow, did Bonnie just complemented me?" said Ron

"Uh huh," said Kim hugging her love who he didn't know that she's in love with him

"Ok Kim that is a little too close now," said Mr. Possible afraid that he's going to lose his Kimmi-cub sooner than he thought

"I just want to be beside him, and it seems to be my place right now," said Kim sighing

"AH! That's so cute," said Monique

_AN: This is the end of the chappie. A cute little chappie about Kim finding out Ron had survive_


	8. Ron Wins

**Chapter 8: Ron Wins or Paul gets dumped**

After the graduation the Possible's and the Stoppable's and Wade decided to have a party without the booze at Ron's house to celebrate that Ron is in fact alive.

"So Ron, how does it feel to be back with us again?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"It feels great, although I'm hungry for a Naco. Now where's Rufus? RUFUS!" said Ron and when Rufus saw him at the bottom of the stairs, he came running towards Ron.

"Ron! I miss you," said Rufus hugging his buddy

"So have I Rufus, ouch, watch the face Rufus," said Ron

"I have also miss you," said Mr. Possible

"Wow you missed me Mr. P?" asked Ron

"Yes I have and I considered you a son since you saved my Kimmi-cub," said Mr. Possible

"No big, Mr. P she would've done the same for me," said Ron smiling

"Yes I would," said Kim then the doorbell rang and Kim got the door open and saw Paul

"Hi Kim, I was in the neighborhood and you're ready for our date right?" asked Paul

"Oh great, Paul's here and probably going to take my girl," whispered Ron sulking

"Ronald! I never knew that you felt like that to Kim," said Nana smiling

Meanwhile back in the hall…

"Sorry but my heart has been taken by someone else, so good luck finding the woman of your dreams. You can date another girl now because I have set you free," said Kim and Ron perked up when she said that

"Why you! I got to have you! You're the girl of my dreams!" said Paul grabbing her

"Help!" shouted Kim while Paul was hurting her

"Coming KP," said Ron as he wheeled into the front hall. "Back away from Kim!"

"Kim! She's mine! I thought you were dead!" said Paul as he began to dig into her skin

"Why you! And I survive the crash. I am not as dumb as some people might think," said Ron getting angry as he press some buttons on his wheelchair and kicked Paul's butt right out of the door and brought Kim into the living room

"What happened to you Kim?" asked Mrs. Possible as they saw scratches on her arm

"Paul attacked me but Ron saved me, and I'm glad that I'm deeply in love with the guy of my dreams named Ronald Adrian Stoppable-the greatest hero whoever lived," said Kim hugging him (I know I made Kim weak but I just wanted to see Ron in action)

"You love me! You really love me!" said Ron with a big Ron smile

"I do," said Kim as she kissed him and broke when the need for air was great

"I've been dying to hear that," said Ron " but I've to explain what happened to me."

-Flashback-

"Huh? What happened KP?" I asked weakly "Our stuff it is destroyed." As I saw her stuff from all the missions in a pile of broken pieces

"We are going to get out of here Ron," said Kim as they got out of the room

"Ok Kim," I said as we started to kick Shego and Drakken's butts. But then Drakken press the self-destruct button and his team left in the pods and left Kim and I to fight over a pod.

"Man does Drakken make these things any smaller," I said looking at the pod

"Ron get in," said Kim sadly

"I am truly sorry for this but I have to do this," I said knocking Kim out

"Whhyy?" said Kim as she was knocked out by me and laid in my hands.

"Because I love you Kim and I'll always be with you," I said kissing Kim and put her in the pod and kissed her forehead.

"Oh mommy I love you too," dreamt Kim

"Rufus I order you to go with Kim," I said sternly and Rufus obeyed with a few tears, he hugged me and went into the pod

"Total destruction in 30 seconds," said the voice then Kim woke up as I pushed the button for the pod.

"No Ron no!" cried Kim as the pod began to leave

"I love you and I'm sorry for hiding it all these years. Goodbye," I mouthed as I blew her a kiss and then leapt into the garbage disposal. I broke my right leg and got some cuts and press the button to let go and it dumped into the palm trees and it broke in half and I was out.

The next thing I knew I was in a jungle wondering how I got there and how I survived. So I found myself a mirror that was close. I took a look at my face and saw a 4 mm blade was in my eye. So I kept it in but I put leaves around it to hold in the blade and slow down the bleeding then I said, "So that's why I can't see. I better not take it out. It may hurt." I should have been yelling out in pain but my MMP made that pain as dull as can be

In the forest I found a chair that was with wheels, my helmet, some wooden planks and vines (to wrap around my broken leg), my booster rockets, and a propeller. So I set it all up and prepared myself for the ride. I made it look like a chopper.

"Ok Ron, the woman of your life thinks that you are dead so lets get back to Middleton. Oh and I know someone who lives near by. Genevieve Groves a nature lover," I said as I blasted off towards her habitat," explained Ron

-End flashback-

"What does she have to do about this?" asked Mr. Possible

"Just listen and you will find out," said Ron smiling

-Flashback-

"Finally there she is oh Ms. Groves," I said landing and waving my hand and she looked around and saw me

"Ron Stoppable! What happened?" Ms. Groves said as she came over to the hurt me and I explained what happened

"Wow Ron that was so courageous of you to do that for her. I would love to have a boyfriend like you," said Ms. Groves.

"We are just friends, so will you help me?" I asked tiredly

"Of course, you are going to need help," said as she went out back and got her truck

"Wow that is a pretty fine truck, mind if I sleep on the way there?" I said tiredly

"Of course, you need your energy to get on the emergency helicopter," said Ms. Groves as she helped me into the truck and then I began to sleep

"Oh good," I said

An hour later of sleeping…

"Won't they be surprised to see me? Alive and kicking," I smiled as I went into the emergency helicopter that headed to Middleton general hospital.

"Goodbye Ron Stoppable, I hope we meet again soon," said Ms. Groves as I got into the Helicopter and was strapped in.

"Goodbye and Thanks Ms. Groves," I yelled as the helicopter took off

1 hour later I arrived at the hospital, I went into surgery for my eye first. Once I woke up I was traveling to my room and guess who I saw at the hospital, Mr. Possible. He was visiting his wife

"Hey Mr. P," I said waving and giving that goofy grin of mine before the cast was on

"Ron! Ron is it really you!" said Mr. Possible coming over to me and hugged me

"Yeah its me stop hugging, my leg's broken and Mr. P can you please don't tell anyone else I'm here, I want to surprise them at graduation which is in two weeks," I said

"I'll think Kim is going to enjoy this surprise, ok," said Mr. P

"Thanks Mr. P" I said as I got my casts on

"No big," said Mr. Possible

"My parents thought it was a nice and then I surprised you and did I ever tell you that Wade is a genius, because he made me this super wheelchair when he visited me," explained Ron as Wade blushed

-End flashback-

"Dad! Wade! Mom! Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable! You knew he was alive and you didn't tell me, yeah it was nice to see you out and about," said Kim laughing

"Oh how I missed you, I wanted to see you so badly but Wade and my mom insisted for me to wait until the time was right, I am so sorry for holding this in," cried Ron

"Nah, it's no big. I'm just glad you didn't lose you cause I couldn't save the world without you," said Kim hugging him again

"I'll always be with you, even if it seems I'm not there. I'll always be with you," said Ron looking into her eyes and they drew in for a kiss but couldn't because Mr. Possible interrupted.

"Huh, it is great to see you guys back together," said Mr. Possible hugging Ron

"Kim was a mess when she thought you were dead. She wouldn't eat or sleep. All she did was cry and look at photos of you and her. Thank goodness you're not dead," said Tim

"Yeah it's true," said Kim, then a blast came and Ron put everyone in a shield to protect them and then Ron disappeared

"What is this blue stuff around us?" asked Mr. Possible

"Hello Kim Possible, sorry about the death of your friend, but I'll make sure you meet him," said Shego and started to fight, not knowing Ron listen quietly to what they say

"Go, Shego Go!" said Drakken

"You mean," said Jim

"Go Ron Go!" said Tim

"What do you mean Ron? I don't see him," said Drakken looking around. "Oh I see you are joking. Ha very funny."

"Dad where's Ron?" asked Kim

"I don't know Kimmi cub," said Mr. Possible

"It is like he had vanished into thin air," said Kim

"Finally Possible's you think you're all that but you're not," said Drakken

"Maybe it was all made up to make me feel alive," said Kim getting depressed

"Oh no Kim, he is alive we saw him too," said Jim

"That doesn't mean anything, it could be a mirage," said Drakken

"No I know it wasn't a mirage because we all saw it and if we all saw it then why would we think it is a mirage Drew?" said Mr. Possible

"He's gone, died at the hands of us. I told you never to call me Drew, its Dr. Drakken now," said Drakken getting angry.

"And still doesn't know how to properly make a laser gun," said Dr. Possible

"I said shut up, Shego attack them," said Drakken

"With pleasure," said Shego firing up her hands but then some mechanical hands began to beat up Shego from out of nowhere

"Who did that? And I think this blue stuff is a shield," said Kim and then saw a blue shield covering her and her family

"I did and you're right KP it's a shield. Why Drakken you look like you seen a ghost," said Ron as he reappeared with an angry look on his face

"The buffoon lives??????" said Drakken confused

"Yes I do and if you want to kill Kim you have to try to kill me again and the name is Ron Stoppable. Try to get it right next time. BOO!" said Ron angry in his wheelchair

"Shego attack the buffoon," shouted Drakken

"This will be easy, he's hurt," said Shego as she went to attack him. But as she got closer to Ron, Ron pressed number 2342 and a bunch of mechanical arms came out and grabbed Shego and flung her towards Drakken. Then Ron's chair grabbed Drakken's ship and flung it into a field

"You mean not as easy. You have been taken down by Ron Unstoppable because it takes a lot more than you two to defeat the awesome power of Team Possible-Stoppable. BOOYA!" said Ron falling off his wheelchair and hurt his leg that was in the cast. "Ouch wrong leg, wrong leg." And he nursed his leg

"How about a kiss baby," said Kim kissing his leg while Mr. Possible helped Ron back into his wheelchair

"A little bit, I'll feel a lot better if you please kiss my lips?" asked Ron

"That was," said Jim

"So cool but now it is turning yucky," said Tim as they ran out of the room

"Anything you say honey," said Kim "Cause you saved me 3 times in a row."

"3 times? What were them?" asked Ron

"First, this was major is when you sacrifice your life for me and that's when I knew that I love you. Second you saved me from Paul's hands and third you saved my family, your family and I from Drakken and Shego. I have a secret for you, ever since the mooderator incident I've been crushing on you but I just ignored the feeling," said Kim smiling.

"Same here, I love you KP and I always will," said Ron kissing her.

"We'll let's leave the lovebirds alone," said Mr. Stoppable as he brought the family (except Ron and Kim) into his kitchen then they took a breather.

"Let us sleep together," said Ron as Ron and Kim entered Ron's room

"Ok, if it is ok with your mom and dad," said Kim

"Of course Kim can stay over. But she must wear her P.J's," said his dad handing his pyjama's and Kim's dad handing out her P.J's.

"Ok dad," said Ron going to the washroom to change with the help of his parents, they change him, brought him to his bed and moved his wheelchair to a corner

"Goodnight Kim and Ron," said the happy parents

"Goodnight mom and dad," said Kim and Ron as they fell asleep in each other's arms and then Mrs. Stoppable smiled and closed the door of Ron's room and went downstairs.

"I can see now how much those two deserve each other," whispered Mrs. Stoppable

"I know what you mean. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop those two from loving each other. Kim and Ron are made for each other. Well goodnight David and Sarah," said Mr. Possible as they left Ron's house with the tweebs.

"Goodnight James and Andrea," said David as he headed off to bed with his wife and all was peaceful in the Stoppable household.


	9. Kim's and Ron's date

**Chapter 9: Ron and Kim's date **

**The very next day… **

Kim woke up to see Ron still asleep.

"Man you needed a rest. Sleep well Ron," said Kim giving him a quick kiss and got dress and headed downstairs

"Ding dong," went the doorbell and Kim went to open it and saw MONIQUE!

"Hi Monique, I didn't know you knew where Ron's house is," said Kim smiling

"Hi girl! So Kim, how's Ron doing? I looked in the phonebook," said Monique

"He is regaining his strength by resting, so let's leave him alone," said Kim

"Ah! But I want to see him! I only got to see him for a little while at graduation before you guys left to go home," plead Monique

"All right, but keep quiet," said Kim as they entered the room, which Ron was sleeping.

"He seems calm, like he finally found home. Welcome back Ron," whispered Monique.

"It seems so, and I'm so glad he's alive. I'm never losing him ever again," whispered Kim as she closed the door and they both went downstairs

"Kim you were right," said Monique

"About what Monique?" asked Kim

"He does look good with an eye patch," said Monique

"I know and I am glad that have him back in my arms. I missed him so much when he saved my life from that terrible mission. I felt like my heart stopped beating," said Kim smiling

**2 hours later…**

"Well that was a relaxing sleep wasn't it Kim? KIM? KIM? Now where did my Kimbo went off to," said Ron getting worried

"Don't worry, I'm here and your mom's here to dress you, I'm right outside the door," said Kim as she waited and as quick as a flash his mom was done. Ron got into the wheelchair

"You may come in now Kim," said Mrs. Stoppable

"My wheelchair can change into anything," said Ron. "Come and we'll ride together. We'll start on our date now," said Ron going outside and press 416. His wheelchair turned into a motorcycle with him riding on top.

"Wow and I didn't know that," said Kim in awed

"Does my lady want a ride?" said Ron handing her a helmet.

"Sure and Ron just if you want to know that eye patch makes you look cool. People with eye patches are so sexy except for bad guys in real life like Gemini. He can't work it but my Ron can," said Kim as she put on the helmet and got on the motorbike, wave goodbye and she went to have fun.

"You really think my eye patch looks good?" said Ron smiling

"Not just good. Booyah good," smiled Kim

"This eye patch helps me see a little bit. It's like a robotic eye and it scans everything. It's great to see you again Kim. While I was in the jungle, I kept on searching for some one familiar and I didn't give up because I wanted to see your face again. It took me 7 days to get back to you but it is worth it. Also I made these helmets, which you can talk while biking. Isn't that neat?" said Ron

"Yeah it is," said Kim hugging him tightly "Oh Ron I'd missed you. Don't ever leave me like that again and I appreciate you more now. You are so wonderful. I love you Ron."

"Kim, I'm happy that we are going to the movies and see a movie of your choice, just to celebrate that Team Possible got together as a couple. I'll never leave you and I love you too Kim," said Ron

"Ok, how about 'A walk to see'. I heard it has great ratings," said Kim

"Ok love, we'll see it," said Ron letting Kim out, pressed some buttons & changed back into a wheelchair.

"Two tickets for 'A walk to see' please," said Kim giving the person the money and they went in and Ron bought the popcorn and pop. They went to get a seat and then the movie began so Kim cuddled beside him, Ron put his arm around her and Kim fed him popcorn.

"Thanks Kim," said Ron giving her a kiss on the cheek

"You missed," said Kim as she pulled his head gently and kissed his lips

2 hours later…

"Wow that was a good movie, reminds me of a little bit of us," said Ron following Kim out the door then press 465 and out came a cool jeep.

"Yeah and I'll hop in," said Kim "Where are we going to go now?"

"We're going to a restaurant, but first we will get into a dress and tux so I'm going to drive you home then in a half an hour I'll pick you up Ok?" said Ron wheeling with her to the house then went home to got dressed and then Kim waited outside in a lovely red dress and waited for him.

"Where are you Ron?" asked Kim after waiting 10 minutes.

"Over here Kim," said Ron waving in a black car

"Cool Ron, it can also transform into a car," said Kim getting in

"Yep & we're going to Moose Winooski's, I know that it's your favourite place so I'd book a reservation and Kim might I say that you look so sexy tonight," said Ron as he parked the car, let Kim out & then changed the car back into a wheelchair

"EEK! I love Moose Winooski's! Thanks Ron, oh Ron you are so my boyfriend and I am so keeping you as my boyfriend. I love you so much Ronald Adrian Stoppable," said Kim and kissed Ron as they entered

"Hi my name Steve and do you have a reservation?" asked the waiter

"Yeah we do and it is under the name Team Possible," said Ron

"Ah, right this way," said the waiter as he led them to a romantic part of the restaurant "Here we are and I'll be back."

"So KP, what do you want?" said Ron

"I am going to have spaghetti," said Kim

"I am going to have the ribs," said Ron

1 hour later Ron paid the bill & they went for a ride on the motorcycle then came Paul

"Wow Stoppable! You sure know how to treat a girl. What would I have to pay to get you to give up Kim to me?" said Paul

"Nothing, because she is worth more than the entire world and I bet you don't have enough to pay me out," said Ron

"That's so sweet. Now go away Paul before me and my boyfriend pound you," said Kim

"No If I can't have you, then no one will," said Paul in attack stance

"I guess Paul has not learned a lesson yet about Team Possible. It's unbreakable," said Ron smirking "Kim will you do the honours?"

"I am giving you a chance to run away Paul," said Kim and then Paul ran

"Good, now where were we? Oh I know," said Ron kissing Kim's lips

"Oh man, why haven't I saw this in Ron before. Ron's so good to me. I love him so much now and I'm so lucky to have him. He treats me right," thought Kim while kissing Ron

"Man I love her," thought Ron then they broke with Ron smiling his smile

"What?" asked Kim

"I'm just glad that we're together now. It seems we're suppose to be together," said Ron

"Awe that is so sweet and you are such a handsome guy," said Kim cuddling beside him and then Ron drove Kim home


	10. Monique Speaks

**Chapter 10: Monique speak **

**The very next day…**

"Beep," went the Kimmunicator

"Oh Monique, How are you?" said Kim

"I am fine. So Kim, I gotta know, how was it?" asked Monique

"How was what?" said Kim

"You know. The date with Ron," said Monique smiling

"The greatest," sighed Kim

"So on the scale 1-10. How would you rate the date?" asked Monique

"18," giggled Kim

"It was that good," said Monique

"Yes, better than good. It was perfect. He really knows how to treat me right," said Kim

"So do you have another date tonight?" said Monique

"Yeah, my parents are going out and the twins are at a sleepover for the whole weekend, so we're hanging at my house and we're probably watching some movies," said Kim

"So when is Prince Charming going to be at your house?" said Monique

"At 8 pm, but I don't know what to wear Monique," said Kim

"This is Ron, he doesn't care what you wear as long as you are there. He thinks that you are his one and only. You knew this guy way before Mankey," said Monique

"You're right," said Kim

"I know," said Monique

"He's really handsome. I'm very lucky to have him and I'm so glad that I didn't lose him. I love him so much. He is my hero too and is the greatest kisser ever," said Kim

"Beep," went the Kimmunicator

"Wade, what the sitch? Oh Ron, what's up?" said Kim giggling

"Nothing, I just want to see your face, I can't stop thinking about you," said Ron

"Just a second Ron," said Kim switching to Monique "Monique it's Ron I'll talk later."

"Ok girl, we'll talk later and we have to chat about this, see ya later," said Monique & Kim switched back to Ron

"So Kim, what's up?" asked Ron smiling

"Nothing, so what's really for this chat," said Kim smiling

"I couldn't wait to see you cause you're the only woman for me and I love you," said Ron

"Oh Ron," said Kim blushing

"I'm glad that we got together. You're the reason that I'm alive. I kept on concentrating on getting back to you. I love you so much," said Ron

"Ron, I love you too. I'm glad that we got together too. You're the one for me. You're the only boy for me," said Kim

"Kim, I love hearing you and seeing you," said Ron

"Same here. I cried hard when I thought you died in that explosion. It really hurt when Wade didn't find your body," said Kim crying

"Kim, please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry because it will make me cry, and you don't look good when you cry," said Ron with his right eye in tear mode

"I know but I almost lost you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you," said Kim

"Don't worry I love you and I'll always will. I'll be in your heart if I die and that's a big if," said Ron

"Yeah, I just knew a little part in my heart that you made it out," said Kim

"And I did make it out," smiled Ron

"Oh Ron, I love you for real now," said Kim

"That's good, well I better get ready for tonight, I am going to dress little bit nice for tonight cause it is our second date, I'll see ya later," said Ron blowing Kim a kiss

"Ok Ron, and also I love you so much Ron," said Kim

"I love you too KP, I'll see you at 8," said Ron

"I'll see you at my house at 8 cutie," said Kim


	11. The Date

**Chapter 11: The date**

**2 hours later…**

"Ding dong," went the doorbell

"I got it, it's probably Ron," said Kim running opening the door

"Hey KP," said Ron in a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt except for the cast

"Hey Ron, would you like to come in?" asked Kim

"I'll be delighted," said Ron kissing her hand and wheeled himself in

"Now kids don't do anything that you have regrets about," said Mr. Possible

"Don't you worry about that Mr. P, I promise we won't do it, and I can't do it because I am injured," said Ron

"Yeah, but Kim can," said Mr. Possible

"Don't you worry dad, I wont do it to Ron. I'll cuddle with him though. We'll probably kiss each other but that's about it," said Kim giggling

"Ok, we trust you. By the way Kim, we will be at a doctor's convention all weekend, so you two behave," said Mr. Possible

"One more question. Where are the twins?" asked Ron

"They are at a sleepover for the whole weekend," said Kim

"You mean I can sleepover if I wish," said Ron

"That's right, and you can sleepover at the Possible's tonight if you wish Ron," said Mr. Possible smiling

"That's great," said Ron

"Thanks dad," said Kim hugging her dad

"Not a problem, have a good time you two," said Mr. Possible

"Don't you worry about us Mr. P, we will," said Ron

"Good, so we'll see you two on Sunday night," said Mrs. Possible and Mr & Mrs. Possible walked out of the house and entered the van and drove out of the driveway

"See ya, now where were we?" asked Ron smiling evilly

"I know," said Kim grabbing Ron's face and started to make out with him

10 minutes later…

"Ron, I never knew we had this chemistry with each other," said Kim breathing heavily

"You never had me as a boyfriend before, that's why you never kissed before like this. Don't you worry, I will not be headstrong Kimmi," said Ron smiling with a smile that was so sincere that Kim believed him

"Wow," said Kim smiling a dreamy smile

"Wow what?" said Ron he didn't know what she meant

"It means that I can't believe how hot you are. I used to think that I didn't need you as boyfriend material," said Kim

"Ah…Thank you," blushed Ron

"Ok, and I just can't wait till your leg is healed and then I can grab that very sexy tush of yours," said Kim

"KIM!" said Ron shocked

"What? I am finding you to be very sexy right now," said Kim smiling

"Thanks," said Ron blushing bright red

"I hope I'll see you in college, next year," said Kim looking in Ron's eyes

"Don't worry Kim, you will, you know I will never leave your side even if do die. I will always be in your heart," said Ron kissing her forehead

"You missed again," said Kim bringing her lips to his and they kissed until they ran out of air.

"Wow that was such a great kiss," said Ron

"We have such a great chemistry together," said Kim hugging him

"I love you Kimmi with all my heart," said Ron

"I love you too," said Kim holding his hand

"Oh brother," said Rufus


	12. The Battle

**Chapter 12: The battle **

On the way back from the date which was Kimmi's 20th birthday, they were celebrating that they were going to be in the same college and that Ron was out of the wheelchair. The doctor's were confused about how well Ron healed and Ron was walking beside Kim with s arm around Kim's waist

"Kim, you don't know how good it feels to walk again with you at my side and on your birthday," said Ron smiling while walking

"Oh I think I know," said Kim as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him letting her tongue enter Ron's mouth

**10 minutes later…**

"That was spankin Ron," said Kim

"It was wasn't it? Care do give it another shot?" said Ron smiling

"Why Mr. Stoppable are you trying to do me in?" asked Kim

"No but I think you are the most gorgeous woman in the whole entire world. Has anyone told you that?" said Ron

"No not yet. But I think a certain someone deserves a kiss," said Kim as she and Ron moved in for another kiss

"Wow she is such a great kisser and a very great friend," thought Ron as they kissed

"I love this man. He knows how to kiss so well and romantic. Why didn't I make him my boyfriend before Josh or Paul? Josh is such a crush but Ron is very handsome and very loyal and don't forget very sweet as well. I think Ron is the one," thought Kim as they ended the kiss both smiling a big smile

"What is that big smile for Kim? It almost looks as big as mine," asked Ron

"I was just thinking of this goofy blond kid that I know of," said Kim getting close to Ron

"I don't suppose you love the goofy blond kid," said Ron smiling and knowing the answer

"I do with all of my heart," said Kim

"I thought you might say that. If you want to know I am in love with this smart red-head who has a cute butt," said Ron giggling and grabbing Kim's butt

"Oh really," said Kim blushing

"Truly you do have a cute butt," said Ron

"So do…" said Kim as 2 guys popped out of the bush

"Dude, give me your wallet and you and your girl will not get hurt," interrupted a robber

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't give you my wallet," said Ron with a smirk

"You will get a whole bunch of lead in you," said the robber

"Ron we better do what he said," said Kim

"No Kim let's take care of these guys," aid Ron

"Well, I take that as a no, how about that Bernie?" said the first Robber

"I think so boss," said Bernie and then they begin to fight

"You think you can defeat me you little Shoppable," said the boss

"IT'S STOPPABLE! PLEASE TRY TO GET IT RIGHT!" said Kim punching him in the face

"Oh what about now, now I said give me your purse or you'll get lead into you," said the boss while pulling out a revolver

"No," said Kim

"Oh well, goodbye Kim Possible. This will be your very last mission," said the boss as he aimed the gun at Kim's heart and fired 2 times and then escaped.

"You will not hurt Kim," said Ron as he stood between the bullet and Kim and took the bullets into the chest and started to fall to the ground as the bad guys ran away

"NO RON!" said Kim as she caught him and put him on the ground gently

"Kim are you okay? Are you hurt in anywhere" asked Ron weakly as he grew concerned for Kim's safety

"Yes I am thanks to you," said Kim

"Kim…_cough_… There is something I wanted to give you when we got to your house," said Ron

"What is it?" asked Kim ripping her sleeve and put it on Ron's wound

"I was going to give you a ring and ask you to go steady with me," said Ron smiling a small smile

"Wade!" said Kim turning on the Kimmunicator

"Kim would you have accepted that ring," asked Ron grabbing Kim's arm with his useful hand

"I would. I love you so much Ron. Just stay with me," said Kim

"Ok KP I'll try and stay as long as I can because I love you so much," said Ron smiling a small smile

"Kim what happened," said Wade

"Ron has been shot," said Kim

"Alright I am sending an ambulance straight to your position. It should be there in 5 minutes. Tell Ron to hold on," said Wade signing off

"Thanks Wade," said Kim eyes going back to Ron

"Would you Kim?" asked Ron weakly

"Yes I would, I love to go steady with you," said Kim

"Ron ok?" said Rufus

"Don't worry Rufus, Ron's going to be okay," said Kim holding Ron's head in her lap

"Kim…._cough_…I love you so much," said Ron

"I love you too Ron," said Kim kissing his lips softly, then move her lips to his knuckles

"Thank you for that lovely kiss _cough_. I really needed that," said Ron weakly

"Now just don't close your eyes and you'll be fine," said Kim

"But I am so tired KP. I need to go night-night," said Ron weakly looking at Kim with his one eye

"I said don't Ron. Do you want to keep this or not," said Kim as she kissed his lips a little bit firmly tasting the blood that was in Ron's mouth and then moved away from Ron's lips and then she thought "That is because he is loosing a lot of blood. Why Ron why. I forgot you back once and I am never going to do that ever again. I love you so much Ron."

"I'll try KP, I'll try to stay awake for you," said Ron as he smiled weakly. "I hope I don't die because I will definitely miss you Kim."

"Same. I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you. You're my one and only true love and I never want us to be apart," said Kim smiling and then kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Just wanted to tell you the ambulance will be there any minute. I thought you just want to know and tell Ron to keep holding on," said Wade

"Thanks Wade you so totally rock," said Kim signing off

"Oh no Ron. WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" said Rufus and Kim turned her head to see Ron with his eyes closed and his breathing started to ceased. So she did the only thing that she thought she could do

"RRRRROOOOONNNNN!" said Kim as she held his body in her arms. Then Kim thought that if Ron her true love would die, he would die with her love. So she hugged Ron as tight a she could and try to stop it.

"Ron!" said Rufus as he shook Ron's shoulder in vain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Kim and then she felt no pulse. Ron Stoppable the man that everyone knew and loved was indeed dead


	13. The End

**Chapter 13: The End of Part 1 of my series**

10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and a certain person was there as well. Mr. Possible was just checking out of the hospital from a twin's accident when he thought he saw a familiar redheaded woman crying hard and running behind a dying young blond patched-eyed man. So he ran over to her praying that he was wrong but unfortunately his gut instinct was right. It was Ronald on the stretcher bleeding to death while Kim was following them.

"Kimmi-cub, what happened? Tell me what happened to your boyfriend Ronald," said Mr. Possible

"Well Ron and I were fighting these 2 creeps over my purse, when all of a sudden one of the guys pulled out a revolver and said if we didn't cooperate we will get lead into us. As we should we didn't listen to them and….." said Kim as she suddenly stopped

"And what sweetie?" asked Mr. Possible hugging her daughter close to him

"The man was going to shoot 2 bullets to my heart but Ron jumped in the way and was hit in the chest by the bullets. I caught him before he could hit the ground," cried Kim

"Shush baby. I am sure the surgeons here could get the bullets out of Ron and then you two can get cozy again," said Mr. Possible holding his daughter in his arms

"Kim why are you here?" asked Mrs. Possible but she couldn't get a word out of Kim's mouth

"Ron was shot twice by a robber on their way home," said Mr. Possible

"Oh Kimmi. James stay here with Kim and take care of her. I am going to help save Ron. It is the least I can do after Ron saved our Kim from being killed twice. Man today was such a good day and now this had to happen. Don't worry Kim I'll save your boyfriend," said Mrs. Possible going to the operating room

"Ms. Possible, I found these in his pockets. A naked mole rat and a box, we had to calm the mole rat down so we gave him a little shot of aesthetic but he is ok now," said a nurse handing them to her

"Rufus, do you know what is in the box? Wait don't answer that, I think I know what it is" asked Kim

"What is it," said Mr. Possible and then she saw it

"It's a ring and of course I'm right. It's an Ronald Stoppable's girlfriend ring. He did said he bought me a ring for my birthday," said Kim showing the ring to her dad

"Yeah but it isn't a normal engagement ring, it looks more expensive than the ring I bought your mother. Never mind that statement," said Mr. Possible

"Ron, I can't believe he bought me such a wonderful ring for my birthday and it isn't a engagement ring cause he would have proposed to me and I know that he is not ready to be married because I am not either," said Kim as she took the ring. It was a very nice ring. A gold band with 4 green sapphires around the rim.

"Wow, he went at no expense to buy you a ring. It is a very nice ring. Probably one of the most nicest rings around. So what are you going to do Kim. Are you going to accept this man's offer or are you going to stay friends?" said Mr. Possible

"I accept of course. I will forever love him. I finally realized something daddy," said Kim

"Realized what sweetie," said Mr. Possible

"That he is the only man for me. He's sweet, loyal, funny, exciting to be with, handsome, and many other things. I just can't wait to try him out in bed eventually when we get married," said Kim

"Um…sweetheart," said Mr. Possible

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" said Kim blushing

"Yeah you did," said Mr. Possible trying not to smile

2 hours later after waiting for so long. Mrs. Possible came out of the door.

"So mom were you able to save my boy…I mean my lover?" asked Kim

"What do you mean lover?" asked Mrs. Possible

"The nurse found an ring in the pocket which read I love you, KP. So is Ron going to be ok?" asked Kim showing his ring to her mom

"Don't you worry about him. He may hurt for a while but he'll be fine. So would you like to see him?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Yes I want to see him," said Kim trying not to be desperate

"Then follow me," said Mrs. Possible leading Kim and Mr. Possible to Ron's room

"Thank you mom," said Kim as she entered the room and sat on the right side of Ron's bed and held his hand.

2 hours later, Kim saw Ron squirming around. It looked like he was about to wake up

"Kim, is that you?" said Ron weakly as Ron opened his eyes

"Oh Ron, you are awake. How are you feeling?" asked Kim

"Like a train just ran over my chest. Other than that I am fine," said Ron smiling while squeezing her hand

"Oh Ron," said Kim as she got on top of Ron and kissed him for a very long time until the need for air was great

"So………I think you really wanted to do that," said Ron

"Yeah I really wanted to kiss you. You had me so worried when you were just lying on the table," said Kim smiling

"I'm sorry K.P," said Ron

"No big. Now that's out of way now. I want to kiss your furious good tasting lips," said Kim smiling

"So what's stopping you? These lips are for your lips only," said Ron with a smile and then he saw his ring on Kim's finger and his eyes went wide

"Oh Ron what's that look for?" said Kim

"You accept! You accept to go steady with me," said Ron smiling

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" said Kim

"I am not the smartest, the coolest, bravest, or hottest guy around as you know," said Ron smiling

"Yeah I know," said Kim

"Kim you think I am pathetic do you? You excepted my ring just because you feel sorry for me," said Ron

"Ron I accepted because you are always going to be Ron. I don't care about what the others say about you & I. All I want is you my hottest boyfriend. You are the greatest person that walked into my life and I wouldn't change that for anything in the entire world," said Kim kissing him

"Awe…" sighed Rufus and then they broke

"So Ron did that remove all the doubts in his mind," said Kim

"It certainly did," said Ron smiling

"Well Mr. Stoppable, what shall we do now?" asked Kim

"I would like to keep on kissing if you don't mind," said Ron

"Sure. I would like to keep on doing that," said Kim and they kissed knowing that they loved each other so much. Ron knows that if he dies his spirit will always be with her

**The End**

_AN: Well that's all the updates I got right now. I hope you like it_


End file.
